Episode 13
This is the second episode of the Fairy Dance Arc, and the thirteenth episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot The episode opens with Kazuto arriving at Tiffany's bar, the "Dicey Cafe". He the proceeds to complain about his trip as a means to vent about how his life has become a "multi-headed dick hydra". This prompts Tiffany to introduce him to ALfheim Online, the new VRMMO on the market. After Kazuto gets distracted by the potential awesomeness of the game's flight mechanic, Tiffany explains that the photo he sent Kazuto was discovered by a group of cheating players trying to see what was at the other end of the game's goal. They come to the conclusion that someone has trapped her in the game. Kazuto the sees that the game was made by RECT Progress, the company Sugou works for, and sees this as an opportunity to screw him over. He then downs a borderline toxic drink and vomits on the nearby jukebox. Sometime later, Kazuto arrives home and sees Suguha choke on a muffin, which he subconsciously saves her from. Suguha then tries mock Kazuto, but he's too happy at the potential good things coming his way. Kazuto then logs on to the game and is immediately faced with an annoying log in screen. After many failed attempts to sign in, Kazuto ends up with the name "xVx_K1r1t0_xVx_KillMe" and makes his avatar a Spriggan just to make the whole thing end quicker. Kirito enters the game, and is immediately confronted with a glitch that sends him into a black void. He then lands face first into the ground somewhere, although he hardly feels the pain from it. He then finds out that all his stats from SAO have carried over to this game, although all of his items and weapons are corrupted. Kirito then panics, worrying if this means that Yui has been corrupted too, and becomes overjoyed when he summons her in the game. Although, he becomes furious when he finds out she was never really in danger, she faked her death as a joke. She explains that she was worried that Kirito and Asuna would view her differently after discovering she was an AI, and planned to pop up and surprise them once they left the room, but Kirito's "rescue" attempt caused her to get trapped in the item. Kirito eventually remembers why he's there and tells Yui that Asuna is in danger in the game. Yui then quickly tracks her down, turns herself into a pixie and sends Kirito flying before Kirito could figure out how to fly. Meanwhile, a player named Leafa is getting harassed by three Salamander Soldiers, but it soon becomes apparent that this is all roleplay. The Salamander general, PantySmasher, berates and criticizes Leafa's contradictory character, when suddenly Kirito arrives. Leafa then uses Kirito as a means to perfect her persona and Kirito kills one of the Salamanders. Kirito then remarks how it's "good to be home". Cast * YamatoSFX: Kazuto Kirigaya/xVx_K1r1t0_xVx_KillMe * Octopimp: Tiffany * LennonDrake: Suguha Kirigaya * Coffinjockey: ALfheim Announcer * RedAsATomato: Yui * BlazingAzureCrow: General PantySmasher * MrBuddyVA: DeezGunz * FrozenFrost: Keith Music * Greek Fire: "A Real Life" * Florian Mohr: "Taylor Swift - Shake It Off - Piano & Bass Instrumental Cover" * TheJTProjectTV: "Katy Perry - Chained To The Rhythm (Instrumental VersionJazz Version)" * R.J. Ronquillo Guitar: "RJ Ronquillo "Timber" instrumental (Pitbull ft. Ke$ha) blues jazz guitar" * Gurren Lagann OST: "Is It Okay Just to Get Fired Up" * Barbie Fairytopia: "I'm Flying" * Nanatsu no Taizai OST Vol. 2: "Pure Love" * Bravely Default: Flying Fairy OST: "Overture to Hope", "Beneath the Hollow Moon", "Cave of Darkness" * A Hat in Time OST: "Goodbye Everyone" * Xenoblade Chronicles: "Daily Life" * SAO OST Vol. 2: "In Time of Peace" * Busou Renkin OST: "Giwaku" * Fairy Tail OST Vol. 5: "Dragon Raishuu" * Scott Pilgrim VS The World The Game OST: "Love Rising" Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * Kazuto doesn't have trouble finding Andrew's bar. Therefore, he doesn't use that as an excuse to vent about how his life is going. * The drink Andrew offers isn't a "9-Up", it's a cup of coffee. ** Additionally it isn't said that 9-Up needs to be boiled until it's brown unless it would be "hella toxic". * Due to the fact Andrew doesn't hate Asuna he isn't reluctant to tell Kazuto about her. * ALfheim Online's description isn't a jumbled mess that barely describes what it's like, nor does it have a message from the guy who wrote it talking about how his wife left him that didn't get edited out before the game was published. * Kazuto doesn't get distracted by the potential coolness of game's flight mechanic. * Kazuto doesn't vomit on Andrew's Jukebox. * Suguha isn't humming "I'm Flying" from Barbie Fairytopia before Kazuto returns. ** Nor does it play during ALfheim Online's character creator. * Kazuto isn't tempted to let Suguha choke to death. * Suguha doesn't mock Kazuto at any point during their conversation. Nor, does Kazuto sing "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves. * Kazuto isn't exited to be a video game badass again, he's too worried about Asuna. * The game's start up feature doesn't have an annoying Goofy-esque character who talks to Kazuto like a five year old. * The name "Kirito" or any other variants is not taken. As such Kazuto isn't driven to madness nor does he end up with the name "xVx_K1r1t0_xVx_KillMe". * Kazuto doesn't pick being a Spriggan to make the whole ordinal end faster. * ALfheim Online is not distributed by Uplay. * Kirito doesn't briefly forget about Yui. * Yui did not fake her death to "lighten to mood", nor did she beg for help while in the jewel Kirito made... that we know of... * Yui isn't in such a rush to save Asuna in the original. * The three Salamanders that are "ambushing" Leafa aren't named "General PantySmasher", "DeezGunz" and "Keith". Only one of them was given a name, and that was the leader, Kagemune. * None of the Salamanders chuck mayonnaise at Leafa. * The main Salamander doesn't break character so he can lecture Leafa on how to roleplay better. * When Kirito arrives Leafa doesn't use him as a means to better portray her character. Trivia TBA References Category:Fairy Dance Arc Episodes Category:A to Z